


Only Just Beginning

by Chie (Chierafied)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle, Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Gift Fic, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Romance, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, siriuslychessi's Potterverse Gift Exchange 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: In the heat of the battle, James Potter and Lily Evans come face to face with Lord Voldemort for the first time. This near-death encounter makes James Potter realise something he's known for a long time -- there is a question he must pose to Lily Evans.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: Potterverse Gift Exchange





	Only Just Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polverine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polverine/gifts).



> TW For blood and some minor violence.  
> Beta-read by the lovely wonderful gryff 💙

With two cracks – lost amidst shouts, cries, crashes and curses and counter-curses, jinxes and spells whizzing madly about the dark street – James Potter and Lily Evans Apparate into chaos.

James immediately ducks out of the way of an errant curse, and then runs right into the fray, jinxes flying left and right.

Lily grits her teeth and conjures a Shield Charm with a decisive flick of her wand. 

A jet of an angry red soars towards James’ unprotected back and Lily dives in to intercept it, Shield first.

She feels the jolt of the impact but the Shield holds.

Lily grins, wild triumph joining the heady adrenaline pulsing in her veins and she rushes after James.

She jumps to dodge a spell, swerves sharply to the right to avoid another and briefly wonders if this is how James always felt back in their carefree school days, flying across the Quidditch Pitch with the Quaffle tucked in the groove of his elbow.

In the centre of the pandemonium is a group of Death Eaters, clustered around a couple. A wandless wizard, pale and bleeding, embracing a weeping Muggle woman.

Lily understands the situation at a glance and hot red rage thrums at her temples, even as Gideon and Fabian Prewett muscle their way to the couple, aided by James' quick and wicked spellwork.

Lily drops her Shield and shoots out a couple of curses in quick succession. Another spell zings her way but with a wordless flick the Shield springs to life once again and the spell uselessly crashes against it.

She sees Sirius Apparate right in the middle of it all, starting to fling spells and jinxes left and right.

In the ensuing turmoil, Gideon and Fabian make it to the couple, grab them and Disapparate.

The taste of victory on Lily’s tongue is sweet – and all too brief.

The Death Eaters, enraged at the loss of their prey, turn to the enemy still present.

A battle cry rings out.

“Blood traitor!”

Sirius is fighting in earnest now and a frisson of fear curls around Lily’s pounding heart. 

James is there too, now, a crooked grin on his lips even in the middle of a furious battle.

The world shrunk to flashing spells, hooded figures and two men Lily loved fighting for their lives.

Sirius is whirling about, fully engaged in a fierce duel. James is at the edge of it all, his wandwork a furious, beautiful dance as he dodges curses and never stops responding in kind.

Lily sees the flash of red heading straight towards the wide, defenceless, t-shirt-clad back.

She drops the Shield, runs all the faster towards the mayhem and with a sweeping gesture sends a spell to intercept that fatal blow, but she’s too late.

The flash of red smashes against the duelling wizard and he topples to the ground, blood misting in the air.

Her heart’s in her throat now. And somehow, despite the terror gripping at her guts in the cold claws, Lily manages to think up a happy memory and conjure her doe Patronus, sending it to get reinforcements from the Order. 

Then she’s there, falling to her knees, looking at the great slash across Sirius’ back.

The tip of her wand glows as she starts running it over the horrid wound, a stream of healing spells tumbling from her lips as curses and jinxes keep soaring above.

James is like an avenging angel. 

Lily keeps watching him from the corner of her eye, a splinter of attention on him, always on him, even as she’s engaged in her own battle trying to heal Sirius.

James has disarmed one Death Eater and stunned two more and for a while, it seems that few as they are, they are actually pulling ahead and turning the tide.

And then, suddenly,  _ he _ is there and the battle stutters to a halt. Even the Death Eaters draw back, heads lowering.

Fear is now a living creature in Lily’s chest.

James stands between her and the Dark Lord, his face grim and wand still raised and at the ready.

Lily is still muttering a multitude of healing spells, slowly knitting the torn flesh on Sirius’ back together. 

Lord Voldemort looks at the both of them and smiles. 

Against all odds, here at the end of all things, a calm settles over Lily.

“How brave of you, futile as it is,” he speaks, his voice cold and high, void of emotion. “Such bravery would better serve my cause. Join me, and live.”

Lily can only see James’ steady, broad back, but she can perfectly picture the expression of utter contempt. His wand is still raised, his hand steady.

“Never,” James spits out.

Lily wraps her arms around Sirius’ shoulders and shakes her head.

She finishes the healing charm, tightens her hold on Sirius as she raises herself to her knees, wand at the ready. 

She spins and Disapparates with a final pop.

* * *

  
  


James is only a second behind Lily. Now that the danger has passed, his knees feel weak, his heart races madly in his chest. Like he’s been slammed by a vicious Bludger. 

He isn’t sure how many Order missions he has been on. He has battled for his life before, been in danger, seen Lily in danger. He bears the countless scars as proof, a testament of the war he is proud to be fighting.

And yet, today the world around him shifts. 

Today, he has stared into the cruel red eyes of their enemy and seen death.

He almost can’t believe that he is alive. 

His fingers tremble just a little as he pushes at his hair. He is moving before conscious thought forms in his mind and finds Lily in the living room.

She’s sitting on the edge of the sofa, on which Sirius’ prone body lies sprawling. She frowns at the wound of his back as she rubs the Essence of Dittany on his healing skin.

The woman he loves, caring for his best friend.

James leans against the doorframe, simply watching them for a moment, his heart quieting at the sight of Sirius’ ribs expanding with each breath, of Lily’s hands moving swiftly - both alive and as well as could be expected.

“How is he?”

Lily looks up. Her face is a little pale, a little tired, but the set of her mouth is firm with purpose. 

“Still out of it. Lost a lot of blood. But the wound has closed and he’ll live,” she replies and rubs her face.

James crosses the room, crouches to wrap his arm around her shoulders. He buries his nose in her hair and closes his eyes, basking in her scent, her warmth, the softness of her hair – in her.

Even with the awkward position, she fits just right against him.

As she always has. As she always will.

And just like that, something James has been feeling for a long while, a knowledge that has been residing deep in his bones, becomes clear at last.

His fingers cup her slender, strong shoulder and give it a squeeze. 

Lily’s eyes close. She sighs into his shirt.

James’ breath comes easily again, at last. 

He wonders how he can ever put all these emotions churning inside him into words; they seem so all-encompassing, so enormous, so profound. They defy logic and language; words would not do them justice. 

There are only those four simple letters that can encompass such magnitudes and make the feeling come alive. 

James itches to murmur them right then, into the dark red of her hair. 

But no, not quite yet. He needs to do this right.

"Go get a bath, Lily. I'll look after Sirius."

"I'm not sure he needs looking after, just rest. I've done all I can."

"You've done marvellously."

A smile tugs at the corner of her lips. "You were rather brilliant yourself."

She gets up from the sofa, takes a moment to just hold him in her arms.

James gives in to the temptation and kisses her forehead.

She pulls back then and grimaces as she glances down at her bloodstained clothes, the rusty red streaks colouring her hands, splattering her arms. 

"A bath it is. I'll be back soon."

"Take your time."

Lily steps away from the circle of his arms.

While James watches her walk away, that feeling swelling in his chest, that knowledge resonating in his very cells only grow stronger.

* * *

  
  


Refreshed, relieved and relaxed after her bath, Lily digs out one of James’ old jumpers and pulls it on. She closes her eyes for a moment, inhales the familiar scent imprinted on the shirt, enjoys the warmth and soft comfort of the worn wool against her skin. 

Humming to herself, Lily braids her hair, then pads downstairs. 

She finds Sirius in the living room. He’s still out cold, lying on the sofa. But his breathing is even, his skin tone looks good. The wound on his back will probably leave a scar, but it has closed and no longer poses a risk.

Lily looks down at him, sets her hand down on his shoulder.

“You really gave me a scare there, you idiot,” she tells him, shaking her head. Then adds, in a softer voice: “Please get better soon.”

Lily glances around, wondering where James has got to. She wants to see him, spend a little while longer in his company.

She has fought beside him before, but today he was exceptional. 

How he held his own, alone against so many Death Eaters. How he stood between her and the enemy, his back straight and his hand unwavering. How he told Lord Voldemort ‘never’ without a hint of hesitation.  


Remembering that moment, Lily’s heart swells in her chest with warmth, with pride.

Stronger men and women would have backed down – had done so before.

But not James Potter.

Today, Lily is sure, she loves him more than she’s ever loved before.

She casts one last fond look at recuperating Sirius and goes to seek out James.

Their house is not very big, more like a cozy cottage. It does not take her very long, to wander from the empty kitchen to the empty dining room, round back to the living room.

The cat has joined Sirius on the sofa, curled up against his side, purring. 

But James is still nowhere to be found.

At last, Lily finds him out in the garden. He’s sitting on the bench tucked away between the rose bushes, his head tilted towards the blue sky, soaking in the late summer sun.

Lily knows the feeling all too well. Light, warmth and love. Those are what they need, on a day like this. 

She sits down beside him, tucks her feet under her as she leans towards him, lets her head come to rest on his shoulder.

He takes her hand, his fingers slotting with hers with an easy familiarity.

For a moment they simply sat there like that, in comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s company.

Then, after a while, James speaks, his voice low.

“I joined this war because it was the right thing to do. Because I want to fight for what I believe in. Because I want to fight for you.”

Lily squeezes his hand, holds on a little bit tighter.

“I like fighting my own battles, but I’d much rather have you by my side for that,” she tells him.

“And you will,” he replies. She can hear the smile in his voice. “We fight well together.”

She lets out a laugh. “We really do.”

“Still…” he pauses, as if to try and gather his thoughts, find the right words.

“Today was the first time in my life I thought I was going to die,” James says at last.

She’d thought the same thing, for a few devastating seconds. She presses closer to him, inhales his scent to comfort herself. To remind herself that they made it, that they’re alive.

James lowers his head, resting his cheek on top of Lily’s head. His voice comes soft now.

“It made me realise one thing. I don’t fear death. If it might help us win this war, if it might help keep you safe… I might even welcome it. But if I had died today, I would have had some regrets.”

“You’d better,” she retorts. “I’m not letting you go quite yet.”

“Me neither. I’m not ready to go yet. I need so many more years with you, Lily. I want to fight by your side and grow old together with you. So I figured I should ask you something.”

Lily pulls back a little, fluttering hope mixing with skittering nerves. She needs to see his eyes, find out if the question he’s about to pose is the one she’s suspecting it to be.

His wonderful hazel eyes are soft with affection. He looks serious, but there is the slightest glimmer there.

A goofy grin blooms and stretches Lily’s lips. Her heart is so full she fears it will burst.

“Go on,” she urges him. “Ask me.”

He’s smiling now, bright and brilliant enough to steal her breath.

“Lily Evans, will you marry me?”

She cries out, tears her hand from his grasp.

Then she’s half in his lap, her fingers tangled in his hair as she kisses him while her heart screams  _ yes _ . 

The kiss stretches into a tiny forever.

All until a grouchy voice interrupts them.

“So typical, the two of you! Can’t keep your hands off each other for two seconds, even when I’m all but lying at death’s door!”

Lily pulls away while James chuckles and turns to look at Sirius.

He is shaking his head at them.

Lily raises an eyebrow. “You’re looking much better now than you did back there bleeding out all over me.”

“I always look good,” Sirius says with a careless shrug, wincing slightly as the movement tugs at his wound. 

He saunders over to them and squeezes himself on the end of the bench, next to Lily.

“Of course you do,” Lily mutters, the note of sarcasm undeniable. 

Sirius stretches carefully and winds his arm around Lily’s shoulders in one smooth move.

“You saved my arse again, Evans. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Keep your arse safe from now on, will you?” she replies and gives his hip a little pat.

“I don’t want to interrupt,” James says, his eyes twinkling with amusement, “but Lily and I were kind of in the middle of something.”

“I noticed,” Sirius says, wrinkling his nose. “Please try to restrain yourselves, I’m right here.”

Lily rolls her eyes and turns to James.

She smiles at him, her heart soft. “The answer is yes.”

James’ answering smile rivals the sun. He grabs her hand again, brushes a kiss over her knuckles.

“I love you, Lily.”

“I love you, too.”

“Ew, you guys. Why are you being so mushy? I’m right here!”

“You’d better get used to it, Sirius,” Lily says, slanting him a glance. “Because we’re only beginning.”

James is still grinning.

“What?” Sirius asks, his voice suspicious now. “What’s going on?”

“You should clear your calendar, Sirius. I’m gonna be in need of a best man.”

“What?!”

“James and I are getting married.” Lily is beaming, sure that her grin is just as goofy as James’.

Sirius jumps from the bench. Hooting a laugh, he pulls both James and Lily into a bearhug.

The laughter is infectious. 

For a long time, the three of them cling to each other in the cottage’s back garden and bask in the summer sun, laughter and love.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
